


Power Out

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [24]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, a classic storm, feelin the fall spirit, makes me wanna curl up and drink apple cider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: A storm hits the server, so Ren and Doc wait it out indoors.





	Power Out

Lightning flashed and thunder cracked outside, making the windows shudder. Doc moved closer to Ren and pulled the blanket tighter, watching the rain hit the window of HRN Central Station. He had been visiting Ren when the storm started, so the two sat down and shared a blanket, waiting for the storm to pass.

Lightning cracked again, this time striking the shopping district, electrifying the air. Doc's hair stood on end and he felt Ren shiver next to him.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Ren nodded.

_Doc, are y-u feeling funny? My eye is acti-g up, and I t-ink it might be th- storm._

Iskall's voice crackled in Doc's head.

_I'm fine, but you should come over here, it's a lot safer._

_Omw_

"Iskall is coming over, his eye is acting up."

"Okay. It's probably the lightning right? Good thing we're safe in here." Ren smiled tiredly.

A few minutes later, Iskall thudded onto the glass roof, and then quickly found his way inside. He shook his hair, spraying water everywhere. "Hey guys!"

Ren waved sleepily. "How's your eye?"

"Not great, to be honest. Lightning struck really close when I was flying over here, and it totally bugged out." Iskall sat on the floor with them, displaying his eye, which was shut off.

"Hm. Hopefully the storm ends soon, so we can get to the supply closet."

"Yeah, you said you had extra LED's, right? I needed to replace mine anyway."

"Yeah, but they're all red."

"Oh yeah. Well, maybe I'll have a red eye for a while, haha!"

They fell into a comfortable silence, the rain pounding on the glass above. Once Iskall dried off, he was allowed to crawl under the blanket as well.

They were long asleep before the sun came out.


End file.
